A Look Back at Abomination
by Savanhaiz
Summary: Specter goes too far in his plans to dominate the world. Spike has become desperate to stop him, but an army led by his best friend, Jake, stand in his way of setting things right again.


**A look back to Abomination- Prologue**

"This is never going to end, is it?" The floor shown with brilliant blue light. The land around a dark figure, though small, was cold, metallic, barren. The sky was dark, filled with clouds, the feel of death around them. Smoke the color of ingested morsel rose above the barren landscape, ten-thousand feet under the floating land which the hero soled his feet. The light coming from below and above, brilliance turned cold by the wrenching feeling. "It's already been one hundred years, are you planning to make it another one hundred?" The Dark figure slowly became clearer within the mist. As Thunder roared and Lightning struck, the hero shows himself. Hair of Red and Gold, small, but somehow looming over the world. His body exposed not his age, but did his eyes. For one hundred years, an endless struggle against the ultimate insanity.

Above the hero was the simian known as Specter. A primate gifted with intelligence through science. A helmet on his head, which allows the wearer to reach ultimate knowledge, the edge of greatness, the... "Peak Point"... A helmet that could not have fallen on a worse being. Truly an insane genius, Specter is the epitome of what this world must never become. Torn apart by his own emotions in the past, Specter created the ultimate Pipo helmet, which erases all loving emotion, leaving only his own insanity. Specter is the cause of all that has happened around him. He is the reason Spike's body refuses to age, the reason all life around them is no more, the reason for everything that has gone wrong in the world to this day, and claimed himself emperor of the waste around them, which was once called earth.

"You are still such a fool. Life, love, existence, desire, power, hate, corruption. Things that plagued this land, but are they different from each other? Well, obviously... They aren't..." A voice from behind the emperor, a dark figure stepped out from the dark king's shadow... Blue hair, dark clothing, red eyes. Rivaling the hero in height, surpassing him in speed power and intelligence... The hero's best friend. Corrupted by the emperor's mind control. Many times has he fallen under Specter's trap. But each time, keeping a bit of his own sanity in check. The blue haired devil has slowly come to accept Specter's insanity as wisdom, and his own evil as enlightenment. No longer human, this devil must be killed, there no longer any hope for saving him. He has been given powers by the emperor, weapons, and an army, with all of which, he has murdered countless lives. But to Spike, he is still Jake. The hero's childhood friend. Spike recalls their time together, how they played when they were children, how they had been together for so long. Companions in a war against the Evil king... The only friends they had were each other... But now...

"HAH!" The King Roared! "Still soft as ever, you primitive monkey!"

"Look who's talking, you've only got that helmet to help you all this time."

"Hahahahahaha! See? This is why you're the pre-evolved one here." Specter flew on his chair into the sky, and parked it to overlook the distance.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know" Specter responded, softly, but with a smirk on his face. "I know it's this helmet, it was always the Pipo Helmets!" Specter lead his chair back to the floating ground. "Didn't you notice? a long time ago, I abandoned those 'monkeys' for something much, much better." Spike peered to the the distance which entranced Specter earlier. And in it's wake was an army of robotic droids. "Get it now, monkey?" Specter's smug demeanor offset his excitement. "The only reason I would ever want to rule this mud-ball was to make it mine, at least, it started off that way. After a little bit of thinking- I tend to do that- I realized, why? What's the point? I don't want anything from ruling this world. If anything, the journey, work, and struggle... That _you_ have gone through trying to stop _me_! Is more than enough enjoyment. I don't need this round pile of dung and piss." Specter paused, looked toward the horizon once more to contemplate.

"Then... What are you going to do now that everything's been destroyed?"

"I'm going to make this world perfect. I think I told you this already."

"Yeah... You did... But there aren't any apes anymore!"

"Exactly" A shiver rose through Spike's spine. "At first, I believed humans to be inferior to apes. So I wanted to eradicate them, maybe destroy a few of their precious landmarks. But for 50 years, I watched the apes under my rule act like imbeciles. It was at that moment that I realized... I am no genius, it's the helmet. It's science! This world is not good enough for us, who have fallen behind in evolution! I was gifted with this helmet for a reason! To send this world into the next phase of evolution! The world of machines! Spike, you are an imbecile too! For one hundred years, you have struggled against me! Only by my will do you live, only because I desire it, are you still here, still as young as you are! Today is the day! Today, the three of use who have witnessed the birth of the machine empire will perish! Entertain me in my last moments of life! You and Jake, a fight to the finish! Whoever wins will have the pleasure of being killed by me, and then I'll send this platform hurtling towards the sun. This is it! The final moment of the organic era, and the beginning of the machine era!"

"You're insane!" Roared the hero, angered by such blasphemy.

"Thank you! Captain obvious is just so **freaking** obvious, huh!"

"Spike, this is it, I've been waiting for this, want to fight you." Jake spoke after his bout of silence.

"Damnit! You're both... Idiots!" Spike, now enraged, unsheathed his sword, glowing brilliant blue as the metal earth, but released instead electric energy. "I'll take you both down, then I'll set things right again!"

"Just like a meat-bag, still clinging to hope, even at the last minute!" Specter rose up and out, getting a good view of the scene.

"Our fates are sealed. I'll kill you, then we can all go to hell together." Jake leered at Spike, sword in hand, not electric, but purely lethal, ready to finish the hero on the first strike.

"There's still hope, there always is. You haven't won yet." Spike dashed out towards Jake-

To be continued...


End file.
